A conventional electronic system may employ a receiver and transmitter pair to send data that is synchronized with a clock signal. A non-ideal skew may occur between the data transmission and the clock signal. The non-ideal skew is often the result of transmission dissimilarities between the clock and data signals because of various transmission characteristics. Example transmission characteristics that are problematic may include signal routing geometry, length of the signal lines, impedance of the signal lines, loading on the signal lines, as well as differences in the delay paths of the clock and data signals for the transmitter and receiver.